The New Age
by Nepeta Speaks
Summary: "Years, it seemed, had passed, but they would always remain." Khan/OC, no Mary-Sue. Involving Augments and my own plot bunny sequel to Into Darkness.
1. Part I: Ch I: THE AWAKENING

**THE NEW AGE**

* * *

_A/N: first fic in almost a Year. Please be kind and leave me a review. _

* * *

"Years, it seemed, had passed, but they would always remain."

**PART I. CHAPTER I: The Awakening**

His eyes felt heavy, and it was inevitable that he would struggle to open them. His senses were dulled by some form of painkiller; he could feel the drug coursing through his veins. Someone, or something, cared enough, or was curious enough, to resurrect him. One of his seventy-two? Probably not. Crew or not, his "family" was sure to be almost frightened. Nobody would have come back for him... Unless it was HER. He was overcome with the desire to open his eyes, wise idea or not, simply to discover who had healed him.

He forced open his eyes, which were a piercing shade of ice blue. To his right, he head a small gasp; turning his head, he was greeted with a familiar sight. A small seemingly human (though he knew better), female, with long, wild orange hair the color of carrots, bright green eyes like spring grass, and a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

And then the pain started. It was a dull sort of throbbing in his torso.  
"Bullets." The red-head said softly, "I've got to knock you out to remove them."  
He eyed her speculatively for a moment.  
"I'd rather you didn't."  
She smirked, despite her concern.  
"Your funeral, Captain." She muttered, and reached for a scalpel.

* * *

_A/N: please review! Next chapter will be up ASAP :3 _


	2. Part I: Ch II: HARPER

**PART I. CHAPTER II: Harper**

* * *

_a/n: thank you so much to my first reviewer :3 this story will begin to pick up from here. _

* * *

_"Your funeral, Captain." She muttered, and reached for a scalpel_.

"FUCK!" He couldn't help the expletive from bursting forth. Augments didn't feel much pain, but apparently that rule didn't apply to when you were having a bullet dug out of your chest cavity whilst fully conscious.

"Sure you don't want me to knock you out?" The little red-head asked, wiping her blood-spattered hands on her lab coat. He glowered at her.

"Quite sure," he said through gritted teeth as she practically attacked the wound again.

"Almost got it," she muttered. A few uncomfortable moments later, the girl pulled a lump of chalk-sized shrapnel out of the wound. He winced.

She tossed the shrapnel aside, more concerned with the deep red blood pulsating out of the wound.

"Well fuck," she muttered, grabbing the required surgical equipment.

"What's the verdict, doc?" He teased her when her panic was over and his wounds stitched.

"You'll live, Captain." She replied shortly, but she dared to press a kiss to his forehead before she crossed the room to clean up. She stripped off the blood-stained lab coat, revealing the cotton shirt and skirt she wore underneath.

"Harper." He said, annoyed to find his voice hoarse.

The girl turned around at once at the sound of her name.

"Come here."

She obeyed.

"It was you, wasn't it? You set my cryotube to deactivate." The girl - Harper - said. It wasn't a question. The man - handsome, muscled, dark haired, nodded.

"Why?" Harper asked, "there were better doctors among us."

"I knew you would return." He said simply.

Harper smiled, kissed his forehead again, and softly told him to get some rest.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"We slept for three hundred years. I have just reawakened, and you want me to sleep?" He growled.

"I am your doctor," she said, more trying to tease than antagonise.

"And I am your Captain." He returned, pulling her to him, "among other things."

Harper smirked at him. He growled low in his throat, like a wild animal cornering its prey. Except, she wasn't his prey. They were equals.

"You're the one with shrapnel wounds," Harper began, "therefore, I -"

He cut her off with a sharp "shut up and kiss me, woman." And then crushed his mouth to hers, kissing her hard and with a feral sort of passion that came from three hundred years of forced separation.

"Say my name." He growled against her neck as he kissed and bit down her throat. She had no qualms whatsoever about that - it was as though she had been set on fire in every place he touched her.

His name on her lips was more like a prayer, a cry of love and reverence.

_"Khan..."_


	3. Part I: Ch III: MELD

**PART I: CHAPTER III: Meld**

* * *

_A/N thank you so much to my reviewers. Please leave a review after this chapter _

* * *

_His name on her lips was more like a prayer, a cry of love and reverence._

_"Khan..."_

He pulled her on top of him. Only then did she removed her lips from his.

"You're still weak," she whispered.

He merely gave her a are-you-fucking-serious look and effortlessly lifted her with one hand, making her shriek in surprise.

"Hey!" She protested, giggling, "put me down!"

He grinned boyishly at her, a rare but gorgeous sight.

"Strong enough, love." He murmured into her thick, orange tresses.

Before she could protest he had removed her skirt AND shirt, possibly in one fluid movement. Any argument on her part was lost as she removed his pants, a coy smile playing across her lips.

"So tell me, love. How many of the others are alive?" He asked, pulling her close.

"All of them. All seventy-three of us." Harper replied, "I bought a mansion on the outskirts of the city. It was in bad shape but it's home. All of us are here, all of us are awake. It took me a long time, but we're safe."

Khan nodded. "Good. I had faith that you would come back for me... I wasn't sure about the others."

Harper looked him in the eye.

"I may not be the strongest, but I was not about to leave anyone else behind."

Something in her voice when she mentioned her not being the strongest piqued his curiosity.

"Did you get hurt?" He asked.

Harper turned slightly so he could see the puckered scar on her side, just below her ribs.

"I was shot," she explained.

"Harper. You need to be more careful. You don't heal as fast as the rest of us." Khan growled.

"It was worth it, to have you back." Harper whispered, and this time it was her turn to kiss him, hard and fast. He slid into her and she gasped against his mouth; she had forgotten the sensation.

Within moments, they were lost in each other, a tangle of limbs, growls, sighs, and whispered words of love. She fell apart in his arms and he in hers.

After, they lay together silently, her fingers tracing the patterns of his muscles, his hand tangled in her long hair.

"Let me take you to the others?" Harper suggested.

"Not yet. Lets stay like this for now." Khan replied.

And so, they did.

* * *

_more to come! Please review. _


	4. Part I: Ch IV: FAMILIA

_Thank you so much, reviewers, followers, etc. if you're looking for a friend you can find me on tumblr. Without further ado, have chapter 4: Familia_

* * *

PART I: CHAPTER IV: Familia

Khan rose first, leaving Harper lying on the bed for a moment. She sat up, dangling her legs over the side of the bed, shamelessly watching her lover dress, admiring the way his muscles rippled with every movement.

"Damn." Harper muttered to herself.

"May I make it clear, Harper, that if you keep looking at me like that I will have no choice but to hold you down and fuck you until you BEG for mercy." Khan said, his deep voice a seductive purr.

"Maybe I'd enjoy that." Harper replied, a smirk upon her face.

If he was surprised at her reaction, he didn't show it.

"You won't know if it's pain..." He growled, stalking towards her, "or pleasure..."

He took hold of her, ran his hands over her body, kissed her thoroughly, and then released her, smirking at the whine that slipped from her lips as he resumed dressing.

"Khan," she began, plotting a way to seduce him again.

"Later, baby, I promise." Khan murmured in her ear, "for now... Take me to the others."

Harper shivered in anticipation, stood, and crossed the room to a cupboard. She removed from the cupboard a set of doctor's scrubs, and dressed in them hurriedly.

"Most of them are out - we've been redesigning a starship - we took what we could from the Vengeance and we found a... Donor ship..." Harper explained as they walked.

"A donor ship? Tsk tsk, have you been pirating?" Khan asked with a smirk.

Harper nodded. "The result is the Starship Brilliant. Obviously as captain you can re-christen her, but I like the name."

"Brilliant sounds good."

They entered the basement level. A few of their fellow Augments were waiting by the last shuttle installed in the bays.

"Time to go," Harper informed them.

They piled into the shuttle, and a girl called Rosa took helm.

As they emerged into space, the resurrected Vengeance loomed over them, docked at a brand new (most likely prior abandoned) station.

"Welcome home." Harper murmured to Khan as they entered the ship's hangar.

He answered her with a beaming smile, and was just about to speak to her when a shrill shriek pierced their ears.

A tall, thin, perfectly sculpted woman was shoving through the gathered people. She had thick, blonde hair and blue eyes, and an expression of pure delight crossed her face. Harper grimaced inwardly, expecting a look of death from the blonde woman, who promptly delivered said glare.

"Lieutenant Ka-Li will you PLEASE return to the bridge and do your job?" Harper requested icily.

Ka-Li glowered at the smaller girl.

"I am here to see the captain, actually." Ka-Li said coldly and turned to the man beside Harper.

"Captain, I hope this one wasn't giving you any trouble." Ka-Li said to Khan.

Harper wondered what he would say to that, wondered if he would side with her. And then she saw the faint darkening of his eyes.

"Lieutenant, may I remind you that First Officer Harper was the one who unfroze us? Who saved us and authorised the construction of this ship? You will show some respect." Khan said, his tone menacing.

Ka-Li looked surprised.

"Y-yes sir," she apologised, and hurried off to commence her duties.

"We rebuilt the interior so it could hold our entire populace. We added things we need, and rebuilt and modified the bridge." Harper explained as they walked along the corridors of the ship.

"Seventy two of you did this in... How long?" Khan asked.

"Two weeks." Harper replied, smiling.

He was impressed.

"C'mon.. Let me show you our quarters." Harper said softly.


End file.
